


I'm A Sucker For You

by nightmaresinwintah



Category: One Direction
Genre: And like, Jealously, M/M, and here we are, and i got permission so i had to do it, because i saw a post on tumblr and asked if I could use the post as a prompt, but there's some cute stuff too, coffee shop AU, okay so this is a, passionate kissing, that's it that's the whole story, theres a little pining'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaresinwintah/pseuds/nightmaresinwintah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always asks for almond milk in his latte, and the café he always goes to because of a certain barista never has it, until one day they do. </p><p>(Or the one where Louis buys almond milk for Harry because he's really in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sucker by The Big Moon  
> Okay so I'll link the post in the end notes, but yeah I read the post and had to use it as a prompt and now here we are. Reading this. ??? Also it's gonna be really short! And it'll have three parts.

There’s a chill in the air that cuts right through Harry’s thick jacket and raises goosebumps along his skin. He’s heading down the street with his gloved hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets and his long steps are jolted as each shiver rolls through him. It’s early still, not quite time for him to head to work, which starts at twelve, so he’s going to his favourite cafe.

Okay, so maybe the cafe isn’t really his favourite - it’s too dark, not enough colours - but the barista that serves him his coffees is just. Well. Harry has a massive crush on him. So he keeps going to the cafe every day to sit in his booth and sip his very well-made coffee (even though it doesn’t have almond milk in it, and that’s what he prefers) and pines over this man who would never notice him.

It’s kind of pathetic, really. Even Niall’s told him so. (“Mate, why don’t you just talk to the guy? Strike up a conversation?” “It’s not that easy, Niall.” “It really is.” “Oh, sod off.”)

He’s been coming here for about two months now, and every time he’s asked for almond milk. It’s sort of a running joke now, or so he likes to think. It makes Louis laugh every time Harry asks for almond milk with a grin on his face because he knows the answer. 

Harry only knows his name because it’s on his nametag. 

The usual bell jingles above the door as Harry enters the cafe, and he shudders at the warmth suddenly chasing the chill out of his bones. He shuts the door behind him and closes his eyes for a moment, just breathing in and out till he stops shivering. When he opens his eyes he looks around and finds only two other people sitting at a table, and Louis nowhere to be seen. 

He frowns and walks forwards, boots clicking a little on the floor and comes to stand in front of the counter. There’s crashing coming from behind the counter and Louis pops up, a flustered grin on his face and his hair in disarray. 

“Hello! A latte for you?” Louis asks, eyes twinkling like he’s up to something mischievous.

Harry raises an eyebrow and smiles, nodding slowly. “Almond milk?” He tries, returning the grin. 

Louis cackles and starts going about making the latte, throwing Harry a wink that heats him from head to toe. Harry starts getting the money to pay for the latte out,  a smile still lingering on his lips. Louis flits back to the counter, grinning very widely in a way that makes Harry suspicious. Louis puts the coffee on the counter and takes Harry’s money, putting it in the till and handing over the receipt.

He lowers his elbows onto the counter and bends over, putting his head in his hands and grinning up at Harry. Harry raises an eyebrow and lifts the latte, looking down at him and biting his lip. “Are you alright?” 

“I just wanna see if you like it.” Louis says slowly, like he’s trying very hard to say the exact right thing. 

Harry frowns. “I’ve been coming here two month, Louis. I’m pretty sure you’d know if I didn’t by now.” He chuckles, and Louis visibly shudders.

Sometimes Harry likes to think he affects Louis as much as Louis affects him, but it was probably just a rouge breeze. 

“Alright, enjoy!” Louis grins, and straightens up, spinning around and beginning to put away some recently washed cups.

Harry hesitates, his eyes lingering on the way Louis cocks his hip and squares his shoulders. His mouth feels a little dry. He turns and walks to his usual booth, sitting down carefully and sets his coffee down, shrugging his jacket off and putting it beside him. He pulls his coffee close and take a tentative sip, and frowns at the taste - it’s a little different. 

He takes another sip and it hits him - this isn’t the usual soy milk, it’s almond milk! He blinks and looks towards the counter to find Louis watching him. When he realises he’s caught, Louis blushes and ducks his head, before glancing up at Harry through his eyelashes and grinning, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Harry grins back - they must’ve started stocking almond milk at the cafe and Louis knew he’d be excited. He finishes his coffee, texting a few people before grabbing his jacket and standing up, walking over to the counter. Louis looks up at him expectantly, wiping down the counter with a cloth, unable to keep the grin off his face. 

“Did you start stocking almond milk?” Harry asks, placing the empty cup on the counter.

Louis looks shy all of a sudden, straightening up and looking down at the floor. “Well. You always ask if we have it so I got it specially for you?” He says it like a question and Harry’s heart stutters.

“For me?” Harry murmurs, blinking in surprise. “Like, with your own money and everything?” 

Louis nods, smiling unsurely and looking up at him. “Yeah. It wasn’t that much, it’s not that big of a deal.” He tries to downplay it, like it isn’t such a kind and thoughtful thing to do for a stranger. 

“I. Thank you, Louis. That’s so nice of you.” Harry stumbles his way through the sentences and then gives a small grin, and Louis seems to relax, shoulders dropping a bit from where they were tensed and his forehead smoothing out. 

“That’s fine, honestly. I was happy to do it.” 

They stand there for a little while, Harry stupidly overwhelmed because. Wow. This stranger had actually  _ thought  _ about him enough to go out of his way and buy some almond milk just so Harry could have it in his coffee when he came into the cafe and just. Wow. He has butterflies in his stomach and he has such a  _ massive  _ crush on this man. 

“I. Um. I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow?” Harry says, and his stomach twists cause he really does have to go, but he really doesn’t want to. 

Louis nods, his face falling a bit but his smile staying solid on his face. “Of course. I’ll be here like always, waiting to see your pretty face.”

Harry blushes red, and giggles a little, taking a step back and looking down at the ground before looking back up at Louis and biting his lip. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s fine, love.” 

**Harry’s heart skips a beat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( but for a reason! Enjoy?

The next day it’s not as cold and Harry feels like he’s on top of the world. Why? Because he’s going to ask Louis out on a date. He’s brought Zayn along for moral support. Which was an interesting conversation - as it was nine in the morning and it was Zayn’s day off meaning he hadn’t planned on getting up before noon. 

(“Listen, Harry, I know you really like this guy, but I don’t see why you need me to be there.” “Moral support Zayn, please.” “It’s my day off tomorrow!” “Please!” “The guy’ll say yes anyways, you don’t need me!” “Pleaseeeeeeee?” “You’re buying me a coffee.” “Yes! Thank you Zayn!”)

So here they are, Harry with a skip in his step and a grin on his face and Zayn trudging along behind him, sighing every now and then but unable to mask the smile on his face at his friends excitement. Honestly, Zayn is such a great friend. 

They reach the cafe quickly thanks to Harry’s brisk pace, and Zayn steps ahead, raising an eyebrow and walking first, holding the door open for Harry who gives a tiny, nervous squeal that Zayn rolls his eyes fondly at. 

“C’mon, idiot. Go get him.” Zayn mutters, placing his hand on Harry’s lower back when he stalls in the doorway, chewing on his lip.

Zayn guides Harry to the counter, and they find Louis already there, watching them come in with a smile on his face. Harry stands a little in front of Zayn, head hanging a little and his toes turned in, hands clasped and thumbs twirling around each other. Louis raises an eyebrow and Zayn flicks Harry’s arm, then touches his elbow gently. 

“Harry here would like to ask you something.” Zayn says, giving a little push for Harry to ask his question. 

Louis’ eyes are trained on where Zayn is touching Harry’s elbow, a little crease in between his eyebrows, but he mouths Harry’s name as Zayn says it, gaze flickering to Harry’s face as he looks up and smiles, face a little pale. 

“Uh, just - just a latte for me, please, and an americano for Zayn?” Harry says a little quietly, a hitch in his voice and a shaky smile on his face. 

Zayn rolls his eyes and drops his hand, and watches as Louis nods a little robotically pressing his lips together in a smile that seems a little forced. “‘Course. Almond milk?” He asks.

Harry nods, a wide grin splitting his face. Zayn thinks it’s a little weird, but goes with it and waits as Harry gets his money out to pay for the coffees and Louis goes about making the coffees. 

“Have here or to go?” Louis asks from the espresso machine. 

“Have here, please.” Zayn pipes up as Harry doesn’t say anything, nibbling on his lip again and counting cash. 

Louis nods and makes the coffees, coming over and placing them on the counter. He raises an eyebrow as Harry holds out the money. “Paying altogether?” 

“Yeah, if - yeah.” Harry stumbles through the simple three words and goes a little red, running a hand through his hair and dropping the money into Louis’ outstretched hand. 

Louis’ frowning as he puts the money in the till and hands over the receipt, before putting on a smile. “Enjoy.” His voice is tight.

Zayn looks at Harry, who takes his coffee and Zayn’s and starts walking towards a booth in the corner, his hands shaking a little. Zayn sighs and thanks Louis before walking after him, brushing his hand over Harry’s shoulder as they sit down.

“What was that?” Zayn asks, frowning at Harry and taking a sip of the coffee. 

Harry shrugs, slumping in his seat. “I chickened out, okay? He seemed. I dunno, not as into it as yesterday. It felt weird.”

“But you like him?” 

“Yeah.” Harry sighs, sipping at his coffee and then frowning. “This is soy, not almond.” He sounds confused. 

“Look, Harry. You’re gonna start tearing yourself up over this if you don’t ask him and at least find out, you know that, right?” 

Harry shoots him a glare and huffs, leaning into him and putting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “I’ll get there, promise.” 

“You better, you made me get up at eight in the morning on my day  _ off.”  _ The words are clipped but Harry knows Zayn doesn’t really mind. 

“You’re my best friend, Zayn.” 

Zayn laughs and wraps an arm around his friends shoulder, rubbing his thumb into his shoulder soothingly as he sips his coffee. “Don’t let Ni hear you say that.”

“He’s my best friend too, he knows that.” Harry huffs, disgruntled. 

Zayn chuckles again and finishes his coffee off, slumping in the seat a little, and Harry curls into his a little, finishing his coffee slowly as he frowns, running over the interaction with Louis again in his head. The man had seemed cold, a little distant and maybe a little angry? And he put soy milk in Harry’s coffee instead of almond. What did it mean? Maybe he was over thinking it.

“Are you going to ask him?” Zayn murmurs, glancing down at where Harry’s tucked under his arm.

Harry peeks around Zayn and looks at Louis, finding the barista with his chin in his hands, leaning on the counter and looking over at them. He meets Harry’s eyes and starts, embarrassed at being caught and gives a small, forced smile and turns away, reaching for a couple of things and puttering around.

Harry sighs and finishes his coffee. “No. Tomorrow?” 

“Alright, Harry. If that’s what you want. Can we go home and nap?” Zayn asks, yawning as he says it. 

“It’s nine in the morning, Zayn. You went to sleep at ten and woke up at eight.” Harry says accusingly. 

Zayn blinks down at him as they pull away and straighten up. “I’m tired.” He huffs, and that’s that. 

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and stands up, Zayn following him. They shuffle out of the booth and walk towards the counter, Harry half-tucked into Zayn’s side like he always is, because he loves to touch, needs to be near people. It’s just him. And Zayn’s never complained, Harry reckons he likes it too. 

“See you tomorrow, Lou?” Harry calls out to Louis, who’s cleaning the espresso machine. 

Louis looks up and his gaze flickers to the lack of space between the two, and then he presses his lips together in a tight smile. His eyes don’t crinkle. “Yeah. Have a good day, you two.” His words don’t have much emotion in them. 

Harry feels his stomach sink, and Zayn tugs him towards the door. Harry feels Louis’ eyes on them as they exit the cafe, and his lower lip puckers, and he looks at Zayn with sad eyes. 

“Oh, don’t do that, Haz. He probably just had a bad day.” Zayn says quickly. 

He can see it, the tears welling. Harry’s extremely emotional, always has been. Feels everything. It’s what makes him so easy to like. Harry shakes his head and huffs. “Probably.”

  
They walk home slowly, Zayn murmuring comfort words into Harry’s shoulder as the younger man thinks the situation over and over, wondering what went wrong and what will happen tomorrow. He  _ will  _ ask tomorrow. He will. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part :)

 

After much, much encouragement and eventual yelling, Harry was walking back to the cafe the next day. And he was extremely nervous. He was going to ask Louis on a date today, and he hadn’t been able to convince Zayn to come with him this time. He hadn’t even asked Niall, as he would’ve just embarrassed the hell out of him every single chance he got.

Yesterday had been a disaster, Louis’d been cold and acted as if he hadn’t known Harry - which, he didn’t really, but he didn’t even flirt and they _always_ flirted. It’d just been weird. When Harry and Zayn had gotten back to their flat they shared with Niall, Zayn had gone back to bed after asking over and over if Harry was okay. Eventually, Harry’d simply given up and crawled into bed with Zayn, demanding to be cuddled and comforted, to which Zayn had grumbled but complied, wrapping his arms around Harry and falling back to sleep quickly.

Harry had been ready to just give up, but Niall burst into the room sometime around twelve and leapt on top of both of them, yelling about how Harry couldn’t give up.

(“Ya can’t give up! He’s the one for ya!” “Niall, you haven’t even met him.” “But I feel it in me bones, Harry! In me bones!” “He doesn’t want me.” “If the horse kicks ya off, you get back on the horse! Even if the horse doesn’t want it!” “I’m at least 60% sure that’s not how it works.” “Get on the horse!” “Please stop yelling, Zayn’s sleeping.” “No I’m not. And Niall’s right. About the horse thing.” “Zaynnnnn, you’re supposed to be on my side!” “Get on the horse Harry!” “Niall! Get off!” “Get on the horse!”)

Harry still had bruises from where Niall’s knees had dug into his thighs and ribs.

So, here he is. Walking down the street about to get back on the horse. He reaches the cafe and takes a deep breath before opening the door, relaxing a bit at the jingle of the familiar bell. He walks in, and sees Louis at the counter, serving another customer. He’s smiling and laughing, chatting about something with them. Harry’s heart warms.

He walks quietly up to the counter to wait, a small smile on his face. Louis’ eyes flicker past the customer to Harry, and his smile drops a bit. So does Harry’s heart.

“Alright, well, enjoy your coffee.” Louis says to the customer, who nods and walks away, heading out the door with his coffee to go.

Harry shuffles up to the counter, glancing down at the floor before looking back up at Louis, giving him a tentative smile. “Hi, Louis.”

“Hello, your usual today?” Louis asks, already moving to make the latte.

“Wait, Louis. Can I...Ask you something?” Harry’s cursing himself internally. Why is he so bad at this?

Louis pauses, looking back at Harry and raising an eyebrow, seeming confused. He steps back to the counter and tilts his head to one side. “No boyfriend with you today?” He questions.

“What?” Harry frowns, immediately confused.

Louis blushes a little. “Your boyfriend. You were with him yesterday.”

“Who, Zayn?” Harry giggles a little, biting his lip and crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

Louis glowers and looks down at the ground. “Yeah, whatever his name is.”

“Oh, Lou. He’s not my boyfriend.” Was that why Louis was acting so weird? Harry giggles to himself again, watching the blush crawl up Louis’ cheeks.

“What? But you were so...Close.” Louis frowns, confused.

Harry shakes his head, stepping a little closer. “I’m like that with most my friends, especially with Zayn. We’re really close, but we’re nothing more that really good friends. I’m single.” He drops the last bit in with a grin. “Were you jealous?”

Louis’ face goes bright red, and he looks up at Harry, incredulous. “I. No?”

“Are you asking me?” Harry laughs, very glad he decided to get back on the horse.

Louis shakes his head, rolling his eyes and gathering his composure. “A little.” He grumbles.

“Oh.” Harry stills for a second, and then smiles. “Hey, Louis?”

Louis looks at him levely, raising an eyebrow.

“Would you want to go on a date with me sometime?” Harry asks, glancing down at his toes after he finishes the sentence and tucks his lip between his teeth, feeling that little flash of adrenaline course through his veins.

Louis stares at him in surprise for a moment, before slowly starting to nod. “Yes. Yes I will, now?” He manages to get out.

Harry looks up quickly, blinking. “Yes? Yeah, yeah, now. Can you?”

“You came in later today, my shift ends in five minutes. My friend Liam is over there, he can take over till then.” Louis walks around the counter, coming to stand beside Harry. “Liam! I’m leaving early, man the ship, please!”

Liam rolls his eyes but does a thumbs-up.

Then Louis grabs Harry’s hand and tugs Harry along out of the shop. Harry feels little jolts of electricity up his arm and he giggles, allowing himself to be pulled along. When the door to the cafe closes shut behind them, Louis pulls Harry into the little alley beside the cafe where he parks his car.

They pause, and Louis pulls Harry close to him. “I thought you liked me, and then you brought that guy in with you and all my dreams were crushed, Harold.” He says accusingly.

Harry bites his lip, fluttering his eyelashes down at Louis. “I can make it up to you?”

Louis blinks, smirk sliding off his face. “Oh yeah?” He says a little quietly.

Harry giggles and leans down, his lips a breath away from Louis’. His eyes flicker from where they were trained on Louis’ lips to his eyes, searching the blue and silently asking if this is okay. Louis gives the tiniest of nods, and Harry presses their lips together, smiling into it.

Louis’ arms fly up to wrap around Harry’s shoulder, and their bodies slid together. Louis pushes Harry back up against the wall of the alley, and he tilts his head, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. Harry’s breath hitches in a little gasp, and Louis takes the parting of his lips and licks into his mouth, drawing a flustered moan from Harry.

They pull apart when Harry’s fingers slide up Louis’ chest, digging into his shirt, both flushed and panting a bit.

“Oops.” Harry giggles, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

“Hi.” Louis blinks slowly, smiling fondly.

  
It all works out, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I'm useless and can't link stuff but the original post by tumblr user sacred-cows is on tumblr wait I might be able to link it hold up  
> http://sacred-cows.tumblr.com/post/130818191994/omg-i-just-went-to-get-a-latte-from-my-regular  
> hey that might work. Probably won't.  
> I think you'll have to copy and paste oh welllll


End file.
